


Domesticated werewolf

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Slice of Life, Werewolf Mates, disorientation after surgery, fighting doctors, pregnant wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: A little slice of life with a werewolf and his mate
Relationships: werewolf/human - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A husband feeling his babies kick. sharing a sweet little moment and his thoughts with his wife.

“There! Did you feel it,” I look down at my husband. I chuckle at his wide grin. I glance over at his large hand on my swollen stomach. Feeling his fingers flex a little each time the babies kick.

“Wow,” he whispers in awe. I startle when I hear something thumping against the couch. looking over his back I see his tail wagging around. Hitting the couch in quick flails. I chuckle again at this wonderful man. “They are kicking so much,” he pets me,“ Which one you think it is?”

“Not sure, they like to kick together most of the time,” I grab his hand moving it over,“ the other one is here.” we wait for a second, grinning when we feel the baby’s foot. It’s always strange to feel something moving around inside me. But knowing it’s my babies I feel nothing but joy.

“I think this one is Alo,” he moves his hand back to the other side,“ and this one is Jacey.”

“How do you figure,” I raise a brow. He finally takes his attention away from my stomach and looks up at me. His big smile never leaving his lips. He is a large buff man who to anyone else looks intimidating. Yet right now he is a big puppy, wagging his tail wildly on the sofa. I can’t help but reach out and pet at his fluffy hair. Noticing that it’s gotten thicker in his excitement.

“Jacey is going to be the adventurous one, he has a soul that the wild calls for. Then Alo is going to be the shy one, but very smart. He will get that from you while Jacey gets my wildness,” he explains,“ Jacey kicks harder, Alo doesn’t wanna hurt mama.”

“Got their life all planned out too,” I laugh. He shakes his head, looking back down. He pets his hand over me, gleaming down at my straining belly.

“No, they can make their own choices. I just know what they are going to get from each of us. Present our best qualities into these two perfect beings,” he leans down and kisses my stomach,“ We are going to raise two wonderful children.” a knot sticks in my throat at his words.

“Stop, you are making my pregnant hormones go insane,” I begin to tear up. I fan at my face, looking up to the ceiling.

“Awe, go ahead and cry. I’m about to do it too,” he sits up and wraps his arms around me. Pulling me to his chest and resting my head on his shoulder. His smell is an immediate comfort along with his strong hands against my back.

“I cant wait to see you go full father mode when they get here,” I mumble content near his neck.

“You think ill get worse than this,” he chuckles. I pet along his chest as I feel him rumble with laughter. Swirling some chest hair with my finger.

“Of course, you probably won’t leave their room for a month. Keeping watch like a good guard dog,” I kiss his neck.

“I want to be mad but I know you are right. These two are going to have me wrapped around their finger the minute I see them,” he nuzzles against my head. Rubbing his cheek on my hair, spreading his scent. I hum against him, closing my eyes.

“I think they already have you locked in,” I mumble.

“You already have me wrapped around your finger,” he purrs as he lifts my chin. I don’t bother opening my eyes knowing I’m going to close them right back. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to my lips. “My beautiful mate full with my young, this is all I ever wanted in life,” he kisses me again, “Nothing could be more perfect.”

I hum,“ I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” his hand glides from behind my back onto my stomach,“ and I love you two too.”

We sit there in blissful silence, just absorbing the moment. I find myself falling asleep against him, relaxing into his hold. The twins stopped their kicking, perhaps falling into their own happy rest.

“Shall we go to bed, it’s getting late,” he asks as he jostles me awake.

“Yea, I guess,” I begin to sit up. Before I can make the embarrassing attempt to get off the couch my husband pulls me into his arms and lifts me. Cradling me against his chest as he walks me to our room. I rest my head on his shoulder while I trace my finger over his chest. He walks us to the bedroom, setting me on the bed gently. He crawls in from the other side and lifts the blanket over us both. He cuddles in close, wrapping his arms loosely over me.

Snuggling his face into my neck,“ Good night my loves.”

I rest my cheek against his head,“ Good night my babes.” I fall asleep quickly in his arms, happier than I ever been.

This is perfect.


	2. Where's My Mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this line from an Archive story: “Talk to him, touch him, let him smell you. We seek our mates when we’re injured-”
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328555?view_full_work=true

I stare down at my phone as I walk through the hospital hall. Swiping through the few text messages I got from friends and family asking about Eli. I respond to everyone saying he was currently recovering from surgery. As I get closer to his room I hear a loud ruckus. Sound of people yelling and metal items being thrown to the floor. I don’t pay it much mind till I realize where it's coming from.

"Eli, you need to lay down, you are going to pull your stitches," I hear someone shout. I bolt down the hall to his door. I look into the room seeing a few nurses and a doctor cornering Eli. He is half shifted and snarling at the poor staff. His hair is long and he is mostly covered in fur. His hands are clawed and ready to attack.

"Sir, it's ok we are here to help," one of the nurses tries to placate. It does nothing more than make my husband snarls and snaps at the worker.

"Jesus, where is his wife? Maybe she can calm him down," the doctor shouts. Before I could answer Eli snaps his head over to me. He meets my gaze and my heart weeps at the fear in his eyes. He looks from me to the doctors, baring his teeth and grabbing to the walls. He looks over at me again, then looking around the room to figure a way over.

"Hey, Eli," I catch everyone's attention. I glance at the staff then step forward.

"Hello, your husband seems to be a bit disoriented. Do you mind trying to comfort him," one of the nurses asks softly. A drastic change from their panicked voices earlier. I nod then look over at Eli, walking over to him slowly. Not wanting to startle him I keep my moves slow. He watches me but his eyes keep turning back to the nurses and doctors.

"Hey, you know me right," I ask as I stop just out of his reach," won't hurt me right?" he looks at me then down at my hands. He glances at the medical workers as he takes tentative steps forward.

Before I could react he grabs my wrist and jerks me towards him. I yelp as I'm cradled to his chest. I hear the people behind me gasp and try to step forward. As they do Eli snarls, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"I'm fine, we are fine," I shout to them," Just don’t come any closer." after a moment of no one moving, Eli calms a bit. He keeps his eyes on the others in the room while nuzzling into my neck. Taking a deep breath I can feel some of his tension leave. He rubs his nose further into my neck, licking just below my jaw.

"AH, Eli. That tickles," I giggle as I push his head away. Behind him, I can see his tail wagging, hitting against the wall as he does. I push against his forehead trying to lodge him off me. It does no good. Switching tactics I grab his ear and pull him back. This works as he leans back. When I see his face I laugh at his tongue sticking out his panting mouth.

"You dork," I grin. I let go of his ear and pet over his soft hair. "You need to get back in bed before you break something important," I cup his face with my other hand. He closes his mouth and rubs his face into my palm. Licking my wrist as he takes in my scent. "You are too adorable," I mumble.

I drop my hands to his dismay and try to weasel out his tight hold. He holds strong, looking concerned at my escape attempt.

"Don’t look at me like that, I'm not trying to get away," I pat his chest. I reach down and untwine his hands from behind me. He reluctantly does as I wish, not without staring at me curiously. I move his hands to my hip then walk backwards towards the hospital bed. He follows but not without sending multiple glances to the others.

I hit the back of my legs against the bed. Awkwardly I crawl into the bed, dragging him along. He follows like a good boy he is. I crawl off the other side and try to force him to lay down. He lays down when my hand pushes against his chest. When I try to remove it he holds me still with his large hand. Whimpering to me when I try to move away.

"Alright, ill be right here," I step closer to the bed. I lean over near his head and rest mine near his. He watches with worried tension. Seeming to calm when I stay near him.

"Ok guys, he is fine," I look over at them," did you need something?" The doctor steps forward, Eli growls, the doctor steps back.

"Just checking up on him but when I got too close he woke up. He tried to attack the nurse, then snapped his jaw at me. I don’t think he knows where he is at, so if you like we can sedate him again, hopefully he will be more lucid when he wakes," the doctor explains.

I nod," alright, how do you plan on doing that?" They look at each other, perhaps waiting for someone to volunteer. I roll my eyes at the scared workers, "I will keep him distracted and one of you do what you got to do. He won't hurt any of you if I'm here." they accept the plan, choosing one of the nurses to be the sacrificial lamb.

They round the bed and as they get closer Eli bares his teeth. He tightens his hold on me, keeping me close and safe. His wolf wanting to keep his mate unharmed.

"Eli, it's ok, look at me," I turn his head towards me. He follows but his eyes try to stay fixed on the threat. "Eli, who's my big strong mate," I coo. He looks to me and grins. "Yes, you are my good mate," I kiss his head," doing such a good job keeping me safe." he snuggles his face to my chest, his tail thumping against the mattress. I mouth to the nurse to come forward as I pet along Eli's back. "I love you so much Eli, you are my lovely mate," I kiss near his ear. I jump when I feel him lick down my shirt. Nuzzling so his face is in my cleavage. "Eli, now is not the time" I mumble near his ear. He growls at my words but keeps licking.

As he is distracted the nurse readies the shot. Quickly they come over and shove the needle into Eli's neck. Eli shoots up, hitting his head to my chin. He turns over and snarls at the nurse. Swiping his claws to them as the nurse backs up. I grab onto his shoulder and turn him back to me. He puts up a fight but he slowly becomes sluggish. He turns to me and rests his head to my chest again. His eyes twitch and fight to stay open.

"It's ok, go to sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up," I whisper to him, petting his cheek. Soon his eyes close for good and his fur begins to recede. His ears return to normal and his tail goes away. Once his breathing levels out I let go. I back away from the bed and turn towards the others.

"He's asleep now," I tell them the obvious.

"Alright, press the button above the bed when he wakes back up," the brave nurse nods. I nod back and soon everyone else funnels out the room. Leaving us alone.

I look over at the sleeping Eli. I feel bad for not being here when he first woke, he must have been so scared. I know he was scared, I saw it in his eyes. I reach out and pet some hair out of his face. Then cupping his jaw, feeling his beard tickle against my palm.

"I'm sorry babe," I mumble. I drop my hand and go to turn around to sit in one of the chairs. Before my hand could get out of reach he grabs me. I turn quickly and nearly yelp when he drags me into his bed. I'm pulled to his chest and wrapped in his strong arms. I look up expecting to see his green eyes but they are still closed. I huff at the impossible man and instead snuggle into his chest. Getting comfortable against him. I close my eyes and rest my head to his chest. Before I could fall asleep I feel him nuzzle to my head, inhaling deeply before purring.

"Aw," I coo to myself. He will never hear the end of this when he wakes up. I giggle as I think about telling him everything he did. I soon fall asleep safe in my mate's arms.


	3. Joy of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf papa cradles his twins while talking with his wife in the hospital

The sound of whispering wakes me from a much-needed rest. I'm amazed I hear it too begin with till I hear the broken babbles of an infant. In a still half asleep confusion, I look over to the twin's crib. Panicking for a second at seeing a large figure standing by, I sit up. Realizing who it was I settle back on the propped pillows, watching my husband coo at the little ones in his arms.

He whispers with a wide grin on his face, not being able to decide which child to look at. The barely two-day-old babies sit in his arms getting me to wish for a camera. Jacey wiggles his little fist about as his father leans down and kisses the top of his head, laughing when a fist pops his nose.

"I knew you would be the rowdy one," he leans down and kisses Jacey's cheek. Next, he turns to Alo, grinning wide and proud. "And you are my quiet boy," he mumbles as he presses a kiss to the nodding off child's head. Watching the scene brings hormonal tears to my eyes, snorting back snot in the most unattractive display of maternal pride.

Hearing the sniffle, my husband turns," You're awake? I thought you would be knocked out till feeding time."

"And miss this, never," I chuckle," Now come over here." He adjusts the children in his arms as he walks over. He sits in the chair near the bed still cradling our sons. As he settles he gets distracted again by the babes, staring in awe. I poke his shoulder, catching his attention again.

"Sorry, they are just," he sighs," great, wonderful, amazing. I can't stop on just one word, they are so much more." he watches the twins fall asleep in his arms, staring with the proudest papa smile I have ever seen.

I can't help but agree," They really are. I can't believe that we are parents. You would think nine months was enough time but now they are here it's hard to realize it." he nods in agreement, refusing to take his eyes off them again. I understand the appeal because I could stare at them all day too.

I watch my husband out the corner of my eye, knowing he won't leave their side from here on out. I'm lucky to have him, I may get enough rest for the first couple of months. I know the chores will be shared if not completely taken by the noble wolf here. I'm sure if I didn’t need to feed them myself I would barely get to hold the two.

As I zone out the door to the room opens, startling us both. My husband growls instead of jumping as I do. He holds the twins close as hair grows around his neck and face, snarling at the intruder. We both look at the nurse entering the room who is staring wide-eyed at the two of us.

"Sorry," she squeaks out. He stops his growling once his hindbrain quits its major functions and realizes she isn't a threat. He coverts back to human.

"No, I'm sorry. You know, instincts and all," he chuckles awkwardly.

The nurse laughs only to console him," It's fine. I was just going to check on you but I see you already have a guard dog and don’t need me. I'll be leaving now."

"Thank you," I smile and wave as she leaves. I tilt towards the embarrassed Were with a laugh behind my teeth," You good?"

He rolls his eyes, "yea, laugh it up. You were right, I might just sleep on the floor near their crib at this rate."

"It's fine, now I know my babes are well protected by my big strong mate," I coo with a teasing smile. Though he didn’t seem to take it as teasing as I hear thumping beside the bed. Looking over the edge I see his tail wagging. Chuckling I look back up at his flustered face," You are such a dork."

"I like when my wife praises me, even if it is teasing, sue me," he growls while trying to fight a smile.

I laugh aloud, wincing when the babes wiggle at the abrupt loud noise," sorry."

We settle back in silence, myself falling toward sleep.

"Thank you," I barely hear him whisper as I start to drift off. I hum in question, opening my eyes. He turns with glassy eyes and repeats," Thank you for making me the happiest man and wolf in the world."

I huff with a fighting smile," Thank you for making me the most loved woman ever and helping me bring the two most wonderful beings into the world. I love you." I reach out my hand and give his hair a pet, scratching behind his ear like I know he likes.

"I love you too," he purrs back.

I soon drift off as he gets lost in another trance of talking and praising his kids. This moment will replay on my mind for years to come, right along with our wedding night and the day he asked me out. I have never felt more loved and blessed until right now.

Everything is perfect.


End file.
